


Love Times Three

by squeakychewtoy



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park (Topps Comics), Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: 3-way, Anal, Bisexual, Dominance, F/M, First time anal, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Multi, OT3, OTP+1, Oral, Polyamory, Science Husbands, Sex, Smut, Submission, Threesome, Vulnerability, double vaginal, dvp, mmf, otp, paleontologist's bitch, science ot3, science sister husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeakychewtoy/pseuds/squeakychewtoy
Summary: A direct sequel to the Raptor comics, specifically Raptors Hijack.After a dangerous excursion into the Columbian jungles where Velociraptors now roamed wild, everyone is safe on vacation in Venezuela. Alan and Ellie make a decision to share their love with someone who clearly needs it: Ian.





	Love Times Three

It was over. The nightmare that was their Columbian excursion had come to an end. InGen was now paying for their well-deserved vacation in Caracas, Venezuela. Hammond had, once again, spared no expense.

Ian Malcolm sat at a poolside table with a blue cocktail in his hand, looking sullen. Ellie had rejected him. She'd chosen Alan Grant, that middle-aged Indiana Jones clone, over him. Ian was not used to rejection; most women he went after were swept away by his wit and charm almost instantly. It was usually _later_ into the relationship that things went badly for him.

Not that he could blame her; Dr. Grant was a ruggedly handsome and intelligent individual with a great ass and piercing blue eyes. Their devotion to each other was unlike anything Ian had ever seen. Perhaps it would have been wrong to get between that.

Or perhaps he should have pushed his luck and tried to get a blowjob out of Alan, that first night in the park. Their hands had touched when they first saw the _Brachiosaurus_ by the lake, and Alan didn't immediately pull his away. Perhaps he'd made the wrong choice by pursuing Ellie....

Here at the resort, an attractive woman(or man) who spoke enough English to have a decent conversation with was elusive. He thought perhaps that the pool boy would speak English, but he did not... and probably wasn't interested in other men that way, anyhow. Most of the tourists seemed to be married couples who were unlikely to take any interest in a single man such as himself... and most of _those_ weren't even attractive.

Ian sighed and stared dejectedly at his reflection in the fruity blue tropical drink, asking himself, “What's a horny old bastard like you to do, eh?” He finished the drink in one gulp.

“How about coming with _us_ to our _room_?” a familiar female voice said from behind him.

Ian turned and stared. Ellie was standing there with Alan. Both of them were smiling at him.

“I... I d-don't understand,” Ian stammered, surprised to hear such a proposal after Ellie's previous rejection. Her decision had seemed so _final_ at the time...

“We talked it over, Ian,” Ellie explained. “You were right. I do have feelings for you... and as it turns out, so does Alan. We'd very much like to explore those feelings... if you'll have us.”

“But I thought... I thought you said I wasn't the man for you.” Ian reminded her.

“You're right. You're not the man for _me_ ,” said Ellie.

“You're the man for _both_ of us,” Alan whispered to him seductively.

“It's true; I don't want to be the next Mrs. Malcolm,” Ellie explained. “I'm marrying Alan and that's final. But that doesn't mean we can't have _fun._ ”

“Oh my,” Ian sighed contentedly, pausing as he contemplated being part of such a tasty sandwich as this. “Okay. Let's try it. But how did... how did you _know_? You know... that I'm, ah...”

“Bisexual?” Ellie grinned. “You kept looking at Alan _exactly_ the same way you kept looking at _me_.”

“Oh,” Ian said, nodding. Had it been _that_ obvious?

“Now kiss Alan... just like you kissed _me_ ,” Ellie demanded.

Ian stood, a bit nervous. “So... no hard feelings?”

“There are _hard_ feelings all right,” Alan teased, taking Ian's hand and guiding it to his crotch. Ian could feel _just how hard_ Alan's feelings were for him as he stroked the older man's swelling bulge with his fingertips.

“Wow,” Ian said, surprised to feel his cheeks grow hot as he blushed; he was usually the one to make _other people_ blush. “You're... really hung.”

Alan wrapped his arms around Ian, kissing him deeply. Their tongues danced together for the first time as they pawed at each others' bodies. Beside them, Ellie squeaked in delight and grinned wolfishly.

“Mm, I've been wanting to do that since that first night in the car,” Alan confessed softly, staring into his new lover's eyes. “Well, you know... Before the _T. rex_ showed up.”

They kissed again, pulling in Ellie to kiss her too. Their mouths strayed down to her cleavage, licking and nibbling the soft mounds of her breasts. Ellie moaned with desire, just about ready to rip her top off and let both men slurp at her nipples; the realization that they were in a very public setting was the only thing preventing this.

Heads turned. Locals and tourists alike stopped and stared.

“You'd think they never saw three people making out before,” said Ian.

“They probably haven't,” Ellie pointed out. “This kind of thing isn't exactly a common public occurrence.”

“Let's take this back to the room,” Alan suggested.

 

“Room Twenty-Three Sixty-Nine,” Ellie announced as she approached her and Alan's shared hotel suite, flanked by her handsome pieces of arm-candy. “Two of my favorite numbers.”

Alan unlocked the door and swung it open. Ellie quickly stripped naked immediately upon entering the room, then sprawled herself seductively on the bed, waiting and watching the men undress. They took their time, both a bit nervous at disrobing in front of a new partner. But Ellie liked showing off her body, and was quite anxious to start fucking. Once nude, they joined her on the bed. Their mouths continued exploring the lovely twin peaks of her small and perky breasts, licking and teasing her sensitive nipples.

“I've been wanting to get my hands on these since I first laid eyes on you.” Ian gave one breast a gentle squeeze and sucked delicately at her tight little nipple.

Ellie smirked. “I noticed.”

“You're beautiful, Ellie,” he breathed.

“She's my goddess,” Alan agreed.

“You two have something beautiful,” said Ian. “Jeez, I'm starting to feel bad about trying to get between this.”

“Don't,” Alan told him.

“If you hadn't,” said Ellie, “we wouldn't all be together _now._ ”

Ian laughed. “That! That right there. Another example of Chaos Theory!”

“You know I love it when men talk science to me,” Ellie purred, kissing Ian deeply on the lips.

“Mm, me too,” said Alan, doing the same.

“And I understand what you see in Alan,” Ian confessed. “Alan, you're a hell of a kisser, and your cock...” He eyed Alan's twelve-inch erection, suddenly feeling that his quite adequate nine inches were somehow inferior. He reached out and laid a hand on the massive organ which was draped over Ellie's leg, gently stroking the thick veiny appendage. “My ass is a little scared.”

“Thanks,” Alan said nervously, blushing.

“No need to be modest,” Ian continued. “It's _only_ the biggest cock I've ever _seen_... you know, outside of the Internet.”

“That's what I said,” said Ellie.

Alan blushed even redder.

“Yours isn't bad either, Ian,” Ellie said, stroking both of their cocks with her delicate hands. They were both rock-hard.

“Not bad at all,” Alan observed, stroking Ian's hard penis with his fingertips. He was _still_ blushing. “You know, I've never done this before...”

“A three-way?” Ian inquired.

“Well that too, but... I've never had sex with a _man_ before... I'm not sure I've even been _attracted_ to one before now,” Alan confessed nervously.

“It's okay,” Ian assured him. “Just relax and do what comes naturally.”

“How do _you_ like it?” Alan asked.

“Any way I can get it,” Ian said excitedly. “Hard, rough, fast, slow, up the ass, down my throat. Extra points if you call me a dirty slut and make me your bitch.”

“Sounds like Ian's our new omega,” said Ellie with a grin.

“Huh?” Ian gave Ellie a confused glance.

“Ellie's my alpha female. I'm her beta. ” Alan explained. “If you're submissive to us, that makes you our omega to do with as we please. Now open your mouth, slut. Our safe word is 'pineapples.'”

“Mm, kinky,” Ian purred. “I like that.”

“We figured you would,” Ellie agreed.

Obediently, Ian opened wide as the paleontologist shoved his massive cock at his face. He sucked at it gently as Alan grabbed the back of Ian's head and began humping his face slowly, driving his erection down Ian's tight throat and letting out a moan of satisfaction. Ian's throat bulged visibly as he swallowed the entire length. Alan held him there for a long moment before loosening his grip. Ian coughed and gagged slightly, gasping for air.

“Not used to that,” Ian explained. “God, you're _big_.”

“Keep licking,” Alan ordered, grasping Ian once more by his thick black hair and forcing his face back down.

“Oh yeah,” Ellie whispered, growing more and more aroused as she watched the two men enjoy each others' bodies. She began to touch herself, finding that her vagina was already moist and slick as she slid a couple fingers inside. Using the slippery fluid to lubricate her fingers, she fondled her rock-hard clit.

“Looks like my lovely lady needs some attention,” said Alan, attentive to Ellie's needs. “Take care of that, Ian. I want to pound that pale girly ass of yours.”

“Gladly,” said Ian.

Ian turned and buried his mouth hungrily in Ellie's moist and fragrant crotch, kissing her delicate pussy lips. His tongue circled her swollen clit several times before it plunged into her juicy vagina. Ellie stroked Ian's thick hair and moaned with delight.

“Good boy,” she praised.

From behind him, Ian could hear the sound of Alan ripping something open. He glanced and saw the older scientist remove a condom from its paper wrapping.

“Is that necessary?” Ian asked.

“I don't know where you've been,” Alan explained.

“Come on, Alan,” Ian argued. “I get tested regularly. Can't have as much sex as I do without _that_ kind of security. I'm clean.”

“Still,” said Alan, sliding the condom onto his meaty shaft, “it's your _ass._ ”

“I'll have you know that I use enemas twice a week and get my anus bleached once a month!”

“Dammit Ian, I didn't need to know that,” Alan grumbled. “I just like to be cautious.”

“Suit yourself,” said Ian, turning his attention back to Ellie's most sacred place.

Alan positioned himself behind Ian and generously lubricated his latex-sheathed shaft. He pressed his tip against Ian's tight little anus and pushed himself in gently, inch by girthy inch. Ian gasped as his sphincter spasmed tightly.

“Haven't you done this before?” Alan asked.

“Plenty of times,” Ian informed him. “But it's been a while.”

Alan nodded. “You're just so damn tight!”

Alan thrust gently at first, pausing a few times as Ian's anal muscles clenched and spasmed under him.

“Ow! Oh... Oh god,” Ian gasped. “Alan, you're fucking huge!”

“You okay?” Alan asked him, suddenly concerned.

“Yeah, yeah, I like the pain,” Ian admitted. “Keep going. Fuck me like a whore, Alan!”

“Okay,” Alan agreed, grinning evilly. He slammed his cock into the younger man's ass, thrusting hard until all twelve inches were swallowed up by it. He continued to thrust hard and fast, fucking Ian like a rutting beast, enjoying the unique sensations of Ian's anal spasms gripping at his dick.

“I fucking love your tight little ass,” Alan growled in Ian's ear. He bit the back of Ian's neck, much like a rutting lion atop his mate.

As Alan pounded at his ass, Ian continued to lap at Ellie's swollen and excited clitoris, causing Ellie to let out a sexy and satisfied cry of pleasure. Ian's tongue was rather skilled, but this didn't feel _quite_ as good as when Alan did it. Of course, Alan was more familiar with her anatomy than Ian was, and she was pretty biased toward the man she'd chosen to marry. Still, it did feel _good,_ really good.

Alan dug his nails into Ian's sides, leaving red scratch marks behind. Ian just moaned in delight as he continued to lap at Ellie's clit.

“Didn't know you liked it this rough,” said Ian.

“Shut up, slut,” Alan growled. “Shut up and take it! Dirty bitch.”

Ian moaned delightedly again as the thick girth of Alan's penis thrust faster and harder. He tried to concentrate on pleasuring Miss Sattler's delicious pussy, but concentration had become quite difficult. Alan's cock was one of the biggest he'd ever had inside of him, and it now pounded against Ian's prostate. It wasn't much longer until Ian was on the edge of a hands-free orgasm, courtesy of Dr. Alan Grant.

“Oh, Alan,” Ian moaned. “I'm about to... aw fuck, oh God yes....”

The powerful prostate stimulation drove Ian over the edge. He cried out and ejaculated onto the sheets as he climaxed. The orgasm was intense, engulfing him in an avalanche of sensation, pleasure exploding from deep within his being. He shivered and twitched in delight for some time, before collapsing in a cock-drunk heap right in the wet spot of his own spilt semen. He sighed, satisfied, as Alan pulled out and removed the condom.

“Good,” Alan said. “Real good. Better get to work on _me_ now.”

Alan lay back on the bed, and his two lovers positioned themselves on either side of him, gently stroking his huge erection with their hands and then their tongues.

“Mm, strawberry,” said Ellie, tasting the residue of the condom's flavored lubricant on Alan's cock. “Good choice.”

Alan gasped with delight as Ellie and Ian's tongues slithered up and down his shaft. Saliva from both of them mingled with Alan's own precum. Once Ellie was satisfied with how slick the shaft had become, she stopped. Ian took Alan's cock into his mouth, once again swallowing all twelve inches.

“Oh, wow,” Ellie gasped in amazement. “That's great, but it's _my_ turn with him.”

Ian released Alan's penis from his throat, moaning obscenely as it came out. “By all means, milady,” he said with charming mock-chivalry.

Ellie climbed atop Alan, mounting his hard cock in a frenzy of lust. Her pussy had been well lubricated by Ian's saliva and her own excitement. She let out a gasp at the familiar pleasure of penetration as Alan's thick penis plunged into her depths. The first thrust from his huge penis always hurt a little, but it quickly faded into intense pleasure.

Ian watched as they fucked. He was starting to feel aroused all over again. One hand strayed to his genitals, gently stroking his penis back to an alert state.  
“I have an idea,” Ian said, eager to join in again.

“What's your idea?” Ellie asked him.

“Here...”

Ian knelt at the edge of the bed. His fingers traced up and down what was exposed of Alan's cock, which was wet with Ellie's pussy juice. Ian lowered his head to taste them both, his tongue hungrily lapping over each of their genitals. Alan gasped in surprise and pleasure, and Ellie giggled with excitement.

“I'm thinking double vaginal,” said Ian.

“Yes!” Ellie exclaimed. “Do it. But don't you _dare_ cum inside me.”

“Impregnating her is _my_ job,” Alan explained.

“Fair enough,” Ian agreed.

Ian slid one finger into Ellie's pussy, then another, between her sensitive folds and Alan's thick shaft already inside her. His fingers guided his cock into Ellie's already quite full vagina.

“Ahh... that's new,” Alan moaned loudly as the tip of Ian's cock pounded against the underside of his own. “Oh god, Ian, that feels wonderful.... don't stop... oh, that's amazing.... ”

The added girth from Ian's cock stretched Ellie's tight vagina in an intensely pleasurable way. She was just about to cum. She slammed herself onto both mens' cocks as they eagerly thrust themselves deep inside her. Within minutes she was shivering and moaning as she climaxed, her dripping wet pussy contracting and shuddering and squirting slippery liquid onto her lovers' crotches. The blossoming glory of the orgasm swept over her, fading to a warm and tingly afterglow. She let out a satisfied sigh as her lovers continued to pound her pussy.

Alan's thrusts slowed as he also approached the edge of orgasm. Ian's cock was doing most of the work now, stimulating the underside of Alan's sensitive tip with each thrust. Combined with the tight deep warmth that was Ellie's pussy, the other man's penis brought Alan to orgasm. Alan shivered and cried out as he ejaculated, his climax exploding inside his lover and throughout his own nervous system.

“Oh, Ellie... Ian...” Alan panted, exhausted.

Ian kept thrusting fast and hard, suddenly quite excited at the idea of Alan's hot semen lubricating Ellie's glorious love hole for him. Alan pulled out and watched with delight as Ian continued to slam his cock into their shared lover from behind. He let them continue for a while before he started to feel excited again.  
“Ian,” Alan's voice called to him seductively. “Pull out. I want to taste Ellie on you. And then I want to make you cum again.”

“Another orgasm at your hands?” Ian asked. “Well, how can I resist that offer?”

“And while you're at it,” Ellie added, straddling Ian's face, “you can clean up after Alan. Lick up every last bit of his cum.”

Obediently, Ian lapped at Ellie's pussy as Alan's tongue stroked up and down his hard shaft. Alan's cum dripped from Ellie's love-hole onto Ian's face; he licked and sucked hungrily at the salty fluids. Ian gasped as Alan's mouth engulfed the tip of his cock.

“Didn't know you were so cock-hungry, Alan,” Ian remarked between licks.

“Me either,” said Ellie, watching excitedly as she face-fucked Dr. Malcolm.

“You taste like Ellie,” Alan gasped between long passionate slurps. He was blushing.

“I'm glad you're enjoying this,” Ellie told Alan gently, smiling lovingly at him.

“Mm... I am,” Alan replied, once again taking the other man's cock into his mouth and moaning softly.

Alan tried to swallow Ian's sizable penis, but choked on it as soon as it touched the back of his throat. He backed away, gagging.

“I'm not used to that either,” Alan gasped.

“Lie down,” said Ian. “Let me show you how it's done.”

Alan lay back, his head now resting in Ellie's lap. He had a wonderful view of her cute little breasts from underneath. Ellie stroked his dark hair as Ian pleasured his cock.

“You taste like Ellie too,” Ian whispered to him.

Alan moaned softly in response, running his fingers through Ian's hair. Ian deep-throated him again, making him shiver with delight.

Ian's tongue began to wander, exploring Alan's balls, eventually making its way to his tightly puckered anus. Alan yelped and pulled away sharply.

“What is it?” Ellie asked, embracing Alan comfortingly as he backed into her.

“He just licked my ass,” Alan replied.

“Is that... not okay?” Ian asked.

“I'm... not used to being touched there,” Alan confessed, blushing. “But... I guess it _did_ feel _good_.”

Wordlessly, Ian continued lapping at Alan's tight anus, and this time Alan did not pull away. His tongue swirled around the opening and attempted to enter it.

“Careful,” Alan gasped, his anal muscles clenching tight.

“Just relax,” said Ian.

“We tried anal one time,” Ellie informed him, “with one of my toys.”

“Well, how did _that_ go?” Ian asked.

“It hurt,” Alan answered, still blushing.

“Then you weren't doing it right,” Ian purred. “I can _promise_ you an orgasm... _if_ you let me in there.”

Alan considered this as he looked over at the wet pool of spunk that Ian had stained the sheets with; there was a lot of it there. He'd never experienced a prostate orgasm and quickly decided that he wanted to.

“Let's try it,” he said.

Ian grinned. “Just relax.”

His tongue returned to the tight hole, slithering its way inside. Alan moaned, his tight sphincter loosening as Ian began to tongue-fuck him. It felt good so far.

“That's nice,” Alan said softly.

“Want me to try my fingers?” Ian asked him.

“Sure.”

Ian put two of his fingers into his mouth, lubricating them with his saliva. Gently, he teased Alan's opening with his index finger, sliding it in to the first knuckle.

“Good so far,” Alan replied.

Ian slid his finger in farther, eliciting soft moans from his lover. He began to slide it in and out slowly, deeper each time, until it was all the way in.

“You'll tell me if it hurts, right?” Ian asked.

“Yeah,” Alan replied. “Keep going.”

Ian slipped his second saliva-moistened finger in alongside the first one. Again, he slid it in to the first knuckle.

Halfway to the second knuckle, Alan cried out, “Ow! Ow, stop... stop...”  
“Relax,” Ellie whispered in his ear as she stroked his cheek lovingly. “Just relax.”

Ian's hand froze where it was as Alan's anus slammed shut on his fingers, constricting them tightly but not painfully. He waited for the muscles to relax again before continuing.

“Deep breaths,” Ellie reminded Alan.

He inhaled slowly, concentrating on Ellie's scent. It calmed him, and after a short while he was relaxed again. His anal muscles loosened and softened, and Ian was able slide his middle finger in the rest of the way.

“Good?” Ian asked.

“It is now,” Alan replied.

“Good.” Ian continued finger-fucking his lover for a few minutes before finally asking, “Think you're ready for my cock?”

“I... I think so,” said Alan.

Ian removed his fingers and lubricated his cock. He then pressed the tip of his penis against Alan's opening, gently pushing it in. Alan's anus tightened slightly, but not for long. Ian thrust gently, entering the paleontologist's tight ass an inch at a time, paying close attention to the responses of his lover's body as he did so. After only two more anal spasms, Ian was on all the way and started thrusting.

“Oh, Ian,” Alan breathed as the chaotician pounded at his virgin ass, “that feels really nice.”

“It's about to feel a whole lot nicer,” Ian informed him.

As he pounded away, Ian grabbed Alan's massive shaft and stared stroking it. He sped up his thrusts, beating the other man off to the same rhythm.

“How's that?” Ian asked the paleontologist, who was now moaning and writhing in pleasure underneath him.

“So good,” Alan gasped. “I've never felt anything like it... oh, Ian...”

After a few minutes of this, Alan was once more at the edge of orgasm. It started deep inside him, waves of ecstasy rippling outward. His body shivered as thick ropes of semen erupted from the tip of his cock, load after load spattering his muscular torso. Alan was lost in the abyss of pleasure for a long and beautiful moment, unable to do anything but cry out passionately and enjoy it.

“Oh... oh wow,” Alan gasped as the orgasm faded to a delightful afterglow. “You're gonna lick that up when you're done,” he teased.

Ian kept going. It wasn't long now before he was about to cum also. He bucked and shuddered as Alan's tight ass sent him into a fevered pleasure frenzy. He froze deep inside of Alan and cried out as the orgasm swept over him. His hot ejaculate flooded into Alan's anus.

“I fucking love you, Alan Grant!” Ian screamed as he climaxed.  
Once spent, Ian relaxed across Alan's chest and lazily started licking up the semen that was spattered all over the older scientist. He didn't pull out, comforted by the warm pressure of Alan's flesh around his cock. Alan held him gently in his strong arms, stroking his back lovingly. The afterglow settled over him, and soon he was overcome with emotion. He tried to hide his tears.

“Thank you,” Ian whispered to both of them, face buried in Alan's chest. The tears he tried to hide fell onto Alan's bare skin.

“Hey, what's wrong?” Alan asked him.

“I don't deserve this,” said Ian.

“Hey, now,” Ellie told him. “Of course you do, Ian.”

“I don't,” he replied. “I was such a _scoundrel_ before. I came on to Ellie at the _worst_ possible moment, when I should have just waited for _you_ , Alan.... I should have just asked for _this_ all along.”

“But you _got_ it in the end,” Ellie pointed out. “I stand by what I said before, Ian: you're a better man than even _you_ think you are.”

“And do you think I'd have let you fuck my _ass_ if _I_ didn't think you deserved it?” Alan added.

“I guess not,” Ian said, choking out a laugh. “You shared something beautiful with me today. Maybe I should just be grateful.”

“Hey,” said Ellie. “We're happy to share our love with you.”

“We both are,” Alan agreed, kissing Ian on the forehead and stroking his hair.

“I love you,” said Ian, closing his eyes and relaxing his head onto Alan's chest. “Both of you.”

“We love you, too, Ian,” said Alan.

“Both of us do,” Ellie added. “You know, you can visit us in Montana any time you like.”

“You don't even have to call first,” Alan assured him.

“Wait,” said Ian. “So this isn't just a one-time thing?”

“It doesn't have to be,” Alan told him softly, stroking his cheek and looking him in the eyes. “We're not even asking for your commitment... just your company.”

Ian considered this briefly and told them quietly, “I'd like that.”

“We'll give you our address later,” said Ellie. “Right now, let's go take a shower. There's still a _lot_ more we'd like to do with you _now_.”

Ian grinned. “I'd like _that_ , too.”

 


End file.
